Integration of graphics processing units and central processing units into a single integrated circuit package has caused substantial increases in die sizes. In most computing devices, integrated circuits require some kind of cooling component to dissipate heat from the integrated circuits. Components for attaching cooling component to the integrated circuit can cause substantial increases in a stack height above the integrated circuit. While this may not be problematic in more traditional tower or desktop computing applications, impact upon a slim form factor of portable computing devices can be quite problematic. While some solutions have been utilized that reduce an overall stack height above the integrated circuit, these solutions tend to require additional board area. Unfortunately, when the printed circuit board to which the integrated circuit is mounted has a high packing density, board space for such a mounting component may not be available.
Therefore, what is desired is a low profile, small footprint cooling stack.